Rescue & Help From an Unlikely Source
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Spider-Man comes across unlikely hostages when he busts into a suspicious Warehouse. The unlikely hostages are people that Tony Stark his Mentor had been looking for. But is it for help or something different? SLASH: Tony/Steve/Bucky


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Spider-Man comes across unlikely hostages when he busts into a suspicious Warehouse. The unlikely hostages are people that Tony Stark his Mentor had been looking for. But is it for help or something different? SLASH: Tony/Steve/Bucky

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Peter Parker aka Spider-Man had been staking out a warehouse for days now because of suspicious activity had been spotted. And Peter wanted to catch them at something so he could call the cops. He had to prove himself to his mentor Tony Stark.

Not that Mr Stark was taking to anyone at the moment. Peter knew he was busy trying to find his friends he fought with. Peter was told it was something to do with a threat and the accords. And their families. Mr Stark had Vision helping him out too. Mr Rhodes had joined the Rogue Avengers before Mr Stark had gotten back from Siberia. Peter still winced at how his mentor looked after that. Peter had asked Vision what Mr Stark's injuries where and there were several broken ribs, broken arm and a broken cheek bone. And Mr Stark had, had hypothermia too for being in the HYDRA bunker for several hours because of his broken suit.

Peter heard a commotion from inside the warehouse and decided he had enough waiting. He snuck in through a broken window. He saw smoke and people running.

"Leave them here to burn. Ross won't mind. We won't be able to move them anyway", a voice shouts

Peter knocks them out with his webs and starts going through the warehouse and disabling the men. He comes towards a man yelling at a metal door that smoke had started. Peter knocked him out quickly.

"KAREN what is the reading for behind this door?" Peter murmurs

"8 heat signatures and computers over heating", KAREN replies

Peter goes in preparing to fight when he sees from one way glass the very people his mentor had been searching for. Captain Rodgers, Colonel Rhodes, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang and surprisingly Bruce Banner.

"Damn", Peter says and rushes in, "KAREN call Mr Stark now!"

"Connecting…", KAREN says

"Kid what is going on?" Tony Stark asks

* * *

Tony Stark was at Avengers Facility today trying to come up with a way to help his friends who weren't in Wakanda like they were supposed to be like Bucky. Tony knew about Bucky and had been consulting with T'Challa and Shuri about fixing him. Tony had time to cool down since Siberia. And he knew it was HYDRA's fault his parents where killed and not Bucky's. It was his other persona the Winter Solider. If Steve had just told him earlier he would never had lost it like that. But betrayal stung harshly it his mind after the Accords which again Steve wouldn't listen to Tony trying to say they weren't perfect and he was going to work on them. Honesty a little trust wouldn't hurt!

And Rhodey abandoning him well that hurt. But he couldn't blame his friend after all he dragged Rhodey into the fight which got him paralysed. So he couldn't be that hurt.

Wilson and Lang he really didn't know so he didn't feel betrayed from them. Wanda he really couldn't fault as it was a Stark product that killed her parents. But the bomb never exploded and EVERYONE of his products worked back then so that situation he was trying to figure out. But she had messed with his mind into making Ultron. Bruce had never turned up to the fight he couldn't blame him as the Hulk could have done more damage. But Barton and Romanoff he could feel hurt as they should have known him. AND Barton had left his family behind which Tony was now hiding at this facility with Maggie and Cassie Lang. As Ross was a bastard and needed to be taken down and hopefully he was close if well there was a quick option of getting rid of Ross but Tony wasn't at that point yet.

Tony had taken to getting the Avengers gear ready for WHEN and not if he got them back. He even polished and sanded Steve's shield.

Tony was broken out of his thoughts but the phone ringing.  
"It is Spider-Man Boss", FRIDAY says

Tony had been wondering what the kid had been up too. As he had been avoiding him.

"Thanks FRIDAY", Tony says and picking up the phone, "Kid what is going on?"

"I found them Mr Stark! The Rogue Avengers!" the kid says

Tony blinks how the hell was that possible.

"VISION! Are you sure kid? Where are you?" Tony says immediately calling his suit and Vision

"They are being held hostage at this warehouse I have been staking out for a week. The computers are overheating and there is smoke. But I can't get they out because of their chains and injuries", Peter says

"With me Vision follow", Tony says as Vision comes in and they leave

Tony zeros in tracking KAREN.

"You mean they are injured?" Tony asks worried as they fly

"Yes sir. Those men really beat them up. They mentioned Ross", Peter says

Tony swears, "Kid what about the computers?"

"They are overheated. There is smoke but not bad yet", Peter says

"Try and get the keys to their cuffs or whatever they are bound with", Tony orders

"Doctor Banner is here too Mr Stark", Peter says

"And the Hulk is not out?" Tony asks shocked

"No. He appears to be unconscious", Peter says, "Like all of them are"

"Damn. Peter I am nearly there with Vision. Do they have pulses?" Tony says as he and Vision spot the warehouse with some smoke coming out

"Yes Sir. KAREN says they do. They have wounds that are infected too", Peter says

"We are here Kid", Tony says as Vision and him land at the warehouse

Both Tony and Vision cover each other as they walk in they smell the smoke and see the men Peter had knocked out. They more deeper in and soon find Peter. And Tony swears. Vision's eyes widen.

"I will break the chains one at a time. Vision, and I will carry they out back. And then come get the others. Vision go support Wanda", Tony says

They start moving quickly. Tony snapping the chains two at a time and then they carrying them out back. Tony then grabs the last which is Bruce and moves out with Peter.

"Vision, Spider-Man get them to the compound. I will wait for police and fire. And hopefully make sure they don't know the Avengers were here. Not like the men will talk. So get them to the compound medical and on monitors I will be fast as possible. Vision use telekinesis. I know it is a way to the compound but you will have to do", Tony orders

"I will handle it", Vision says with determination to use the powers he found

"Good go", Tony says

Tony waits 5 minutes so they are out of sight and calls fire and police. He goes into the compound and wipes the security cams but sends some of the footage to the compound's secure network. He gets the kidnappers out of Spider-Man's webs and binds they out front. As the police and fire-fighters arrive

"What have we got Mr Stark?" an officer asks

"Looks like a torture chamber I found. My scans picked up a disturbance here and usual readings. So I checked it out. These guys attacked", Tony lies smoothly not like these guys would tell the truth

"We will look into this", the officer says as fire moves in

Tony watches as the call EMT's to help the tormentors. They didn't deserve him not punching them in the face. Once that was done Tony takes his leave back to the compound hoping for the best for his friends even if it cost him…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
